Johto Chronicles
by Ebony-the-Black-Dragon
Summary: Follow the story of twin sisters Ebony and Azumi and their journey through Johto. Silver rival /OC Gold Hibiki / OC (Being revised!)


It was the day every trainer dreamed of, the day of their 15th birthday. The day they got to leave their quiet lives and travel with a Pokémon. Our story begins with twin sisters and their journey through Johto.

The sisters were rather different from each other, one much more quiet and trusting than the other. The other a bit brasher, a bit more untrusting, but she still meant well. Both cared for each other though and didn't want harm to come to the other. It was surprising for the small town of New Bark when both little girls were born, but they had become friends with a few of the other citizens.

"Azumi! Ebony! Wake up, you'll both be late!" A boy's voice called, his Maril using water gun at their window.

His outfit consisted of black cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and a red jogging jacket. He wore red and white tennis shoes, and had a gold and black baseball cap on. His hair was a raven black, and his eyes were an attractive grey shade. He was a really good friend to the two girls, having become Azumi's boyfriend.

Ebony, the youngest twin, was born with midnight black hair, some silver being bleached into her bangs. Her eyes were a bright scarlet, wide and always caring, almost like a window to her soul. She was pale, even if she went outside with her sister a lot.

Azumi, the oldest twin, was born with the same fiery scarlet eyes as her sister, and midnight black hair, some blue thrown in as streaks and tipping. Her eyes were more secluded and shielded, an almost protective guard up. She was a bit tanner than her sister, and also very protective. She would probably hurt anyone that even tried, not letting others too close.

Ebony's scarlet eyes widened as she fell out of bed from their wake up call, yelping in pain as she landed on the ground, Azumi, sitting up and throwing her pillow at the window. A muffled 'Shut up!' was yelled, and the eldest curled up in her bed again.

Azumi adored fire types while Ebony likes the calming grass types. Azumi had decided to pick the Cyndaquil, and Ebony was going to pick the Chikorita that she had started to play and work with over the last few months. Once the older processed who was outside, she shot up, shouting, "We're coming down!"

Ebony sighed, shaking her head at her twin, messy hair swishing into her face. Ebony was truly excited to get her first Pokémon, but she knew that she would pick Chikorita, the grass type didn't like anyone else being around. But that made sense when Ebony thought, she had been the Chikorita's first friend, and they were already very close.

Letting her sister drag her out of the door, after they both got dressed and ready for the day, Ebony almost excitedly dragged the older twin to the lab. Once there, Ebony noticed two Pokéballs with a flame symbol, a Pokéballs with a leaf on it, and a trainer leaving with a Totodile following happily. She figured that the other Chikorita had already been given to a trainer that would raise it well.

"Ah, Ebony, Hibiki, Azumi, time to get your Pokémon. The professor smiled at the trio.

Hibiki declined, saying he was perfectly happy with his Maril. Ebony grabbed the Chikorita ball and let the grass Pokémon out, smiling as the calming scent wafted from the leaf on its head. She left the lab with the grass type, humming happily as she waited outside. She winced softly as she heard her sister squeal excitedly at her Cyndaquil, the fire type was most likely in for some large hugs. As Ebony leaned against the wall, she noticed a spot of red in her peripheral vision. As she walked over toward the red, she realized it was a boy about her age watching Professor Elm through the window.

"Hi, what's your name?" Ebony asked, smiling gently, she hadn't seen him around and decided to be nice, but the boy didn't answer, "I'm Ebon…"

He pushed her away with a growl, not wanting to be seen through the window, "Leave me alone, go away!"

He returned to watching through the window, not noticing the teen stumble and fall.. Ebony sighed, picking herself up, and started to write a note.

"What's up with him?" Ebony asked her Chikorita as she crumpled the note up, she decided against giving it to the boy, not wanting to fall again..

Ebony leapt as she heard a loud cry of anger and rage come from the lab. Ebony moved away from the door quickly, standing once again by the red haired boy, as her sister stormed out of the lab, her Cyndaquil following her, rather soaked from a water gun.

"Azumi what happened?" Ebony asked her twin, not noticing the boy glaring at her once again.

Azumi muttered her answer and started to leave town, but Hibiki looped an arm around her waist dragging her back into town and towards the twin's home. Ebony dropped the note, which bounced towards the boy's foot, as she followed her sister home to talk to her mother. The boy picked it up and read it, 'My name is Ebony, please try to lighten up. I hope to see you around.' The boy tore off the empty bottom and wrote a reply.

Azumi stormed into the tall grass, Hibiki, Maril, and Cybrus her Cyndaquil following her. As they started walking, Ebony walked a ways behind them, a frown marring her face, she couldn't get the image of the red haired boy from her mind. Who was he and why was he staring through the window in the first place? She squeaked as a ball of paper hit her leg, so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed it coming her way.

Picking it up, she opened it and read, 'My name is Silver, I guess I can try to lighten up. Sorry about earlier, and I do hope we run into each other again.' Ebony cast a confused glance at her Chikorita, the large red eyes of the grass type showing she was just as confused as the teen. Ebony ran to catch up with her sister, but not before she smiled at Silver and waved at him as she left.

"Someone went bipolar on us." Hibiki joked, as Azumi snagged the note from Ebony ignoring the cry of indignation.

As Azumi read it, she grew more confused, "Who's Silver? And what does he mean 'Sorry about earlier'?"

"It's none of your business, it was a note to me. And besides, look we're at Cherrygrove!" Ebony quickly changed the subject and ran ahead. She grabbed the note from her sister, shoving it into her bag, Rosa looking confused.

She made it to Mr. Pokémon's house before the others, having run to get away for a little and train with Rosa. She met Professor Oak, got the Mystery Egg and was called by Professor Elm as soon as she set foot outside his house. She looked up, noticing her sister and Hibiki coming to the house looking a little scuffed up from the wild Pokemon.

"Ebony, I need you, Azumi, and Hibiki to come back quickly! The other Cyndaquil was stolen!" Elm cried out before hanging up.

"First, go get your Pokedex. We need to get back home! The other Cyndaquil was stolen!" Ebony cried out, rushing past her sister and her boyfriend to get a head start.

Azumi and Hibiki did as they were told, having to run after the black haired girl. They were a little bit behind her, looking surprised when she crashed into a red haired teen at the entrance to Cherrygrove. The surprised cry of Silver's name as she fell on her butt, and the sight Cyndaquil caused Ebony to be even more confused before Azumi spoke up.

"This is Silver? This is the guy who gave you that note?" Azumi screeched, "Wait, that's the stolen Cyndaquil! He's the thief!"

Ebony nodded, a blush on her face, before she was picked up by Rosa's vine whip. She was set on her feet, standing in front of her sister and Hibiki to issue a challenge. "I challenge you to a battle, Silver."

The battle was over in 10 minutes, with Ebony as the winner. She held Rosa happily, hugging the sweet grass type in her arms, a few burns covering her light green body. But with her sister yelling at her for being near Silver, for even talking to a thief, Ebony quickly became upset and ran back to New bark Town, hiding as soon as she got there. Rosa wound up comforting her trainer as her sister went to talk with Professor Elm.


End file.
